Finally Going Home: The Rewrite
by Rogue Anne
Summary: Its the rewrite of Finally Going Home, Snape fetches Harry from the Dursley's, and goes to Grimmauld Place, then they find out that Snape is Harry's father. Will they learn to love each other or will they kill each other?
1. Unexpected Visitor

**AN: Hello! I am rewriting my story with the help of Breannatala! I find that the original version was just too ugh and not enough ah. I don't know if I'm going to be updating on the original version yet, but I might. This is still going to be a Severitus, I'm just going to make it a little more better. **

* * *

**Chapter one: Unexpected Visitor.**

Harry Potter of Number Four Privet Drive, fifteen, was currently wandering around Wisteria Walk in a depressed mood. He could hear the footsteps of his guard tailing him. He couldn't tell who it was, but he thought it might be Tonks or Remus. Harry, dragging his feet across the pavement, wished they didn't have to follow him, it was annoying. Really, he just wanted to be alone, and there was no way that was going to happen since there was always someone around.

'Sirius, I wish you were here, I hate having to do this alone, and not to mention my friends not writing to me again, I feel the same way I felt last year. That no one wanted to hang out with me' Harry thought miserably as he walked to the park and sat down miserably on one of the swings and he looked around at the park, that was once a wreck. But the park was looking a lot better since Dudley, and his gang had stopped vandalizing it.

Harry looked stared ahead, his face blank, and emotionless. The battle at the Ministry was still fresh in his mind, as was his Godfather's death. He was feeling extremely guilty; it was his fault! Why did he fall for that stupid fake vision that Voldemort sent him? Harry couldn't believe that he had been so stupid, he should have listened to Hermione. If he had, then none of that would have happened.

"I was stupid to fall for that. Snape was right, I'm just an arrogant prat," Harry muttered to himself, and he thought he heard a snort but ignored it, figuring it was just his imagination. "Maybe if I had listened to him when he decided to give me those lessons, Sirius would still be here." With a sigh, Harry got up and headed back to Privet Drive.

He walked into his house and upstairs to his room, ignoring his Uncle's questions about where he was at and what he was doing. Once in his room, Harry laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

When Harry awoke the next morning, it was to a sound that he would rather be pleased to get rid off for the rest of his life.

"POTTER!" came the loud voice of Harry's uncle, "GET DOWN HERE NOW" Harry sighed, got up, and went downstairs mumbling under his breath about how he wished that the Dursleys would go fall of a cliff. When he got downstairs, he was shocked at what he saw.

The Dursleys and Harry's most hated teacher at his school, Professor Severus Snape was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee with Harry's aunt and uncle, who were also sitting at the table, but they looked a little, er, angry. You could already see that Uncle Vernon's face is turning red. They were sitting rather rigidly, and the looks on their faces were a little strained.

Figuring that Snape was here just to torment him, he walked in and stood off to the side waiting for him to explain why he was here. Before he could speak, however, Uncle Vernon stood up and walked over to Harry, standing a little too close for Harry's comfort, and yanked his arm.

"Just what in God's name is your freaky teacher doing in my house?" He spat, spraying Harry with spittle. Harry rolled his eyes, and wiped his face off. He could feel anger rising inside himself already, but he tried to keep it in.

"How in the hell am I suppose to know? He's probably here to torment me, just like you guys do!" Harry snapped, his temper getting the best of him

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME BOY! I RAISED YOU YOUR WHOLE PATHETIC LIFE, AND I DEMAND RESPECT!" Vernon yelled, Harry rolled his eyes, and just stood there. He was used to this kind of reaction from his uncle.

"WELL, TOO BAD! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET ANY FROM ME!" And with that, Vernon was somehow back in his chair, probably due to Harry's accidental magic. Snape took that time to stand up.

"Mr. Potter," Snape sneered. "I see that you still cannot control your temper." Harry glared at him. Tension had filled the air. "You are in danger, the Dark Lord has found out where you live," Snape started Harry snorted, and tried to cover it up as a cough, "and he is, no doubt, sending Death Eaters to come and . . . fetch you." Snape finished, waiting for a reply.

Harry just stared. Great, he thought. Just what I need to make my summer happier - to be found and captured by Death Eaters. He quickly looked down at the floor, remembering that Snape could read his mind.

"Really, and how am I going to know that you won't just hand me over?" Harry asked.

Snape glared. "Well, Potter you are just going to have to trust me on this, now aren't you?" he replied with one of his famous sneers.

Harry glared back. He didn't care what Dumbledore, or anyone else, said, Snape was an evil, twisted, greasy git. He may not be a Death Eater anymore, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't want to get rid of someone who had tormented him in his school days. Before Harry could say anything, his uncle spoke up.

"Now wait just a minute, you mean to tell me that my family is in danger because of you freaks?" Vernon asked, and Harry ignored him, as did Snape. When Vernon kept rambling, Snape silenced him with a Silencing Charm.

"You are to come with me to Number 12 Grimmauld place at once. I suggest you go pack your belongings so we can go. And hurry up, Potter. I want to get this over with soon," Snape said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "Your relatives will be taken care of later."

"No, I can't go there. I'll go anywhere else but there. I'm not going to let you, or anyone else to keep me caged up like you did to Sirius." Harry said, despairingly.

"Potter, quit being a pathetic brat, and let's go already. Or do you think yourself such an important person, that you believe you deserve special treatment?" Snape asked. Harry couldn't stop himself - he was yelling.

"JUST GO TO HELL, ALRIGHT?! WOULD YOU, FOR ONCE, JUST STOP TAKING YOUR ANGER OVER A PERSON THAT HAS BEEN DEAD FOR ALMOST FIFTEEN YEARS OUT ON ME?" Harry yelled. "FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT MY DAD!" With that Harry started upstairs, but before he made it, Snape yanked his arm and forced him to face him.

"Did you enjoy that, Potter?" he snarled "I will not be spoken to in that way, especially from you." Harry glared at him, a little miffed at being stopped, he figured Snape would want him to be captured and killed. "Go get your things packed and then get back down here in ten minutes so we can leave this godforsaken place!" Snape added menacingly, apparently starting to lose control of his temper.

"I already told you, I'm not going to that place. And if that means that I have to stay here, and risk getting killed, well then so be it." Harry said, he could tell Snape was getting impatient.

"I suppose, then, we'll just have to do it my way," he said, and with a flick of his wand, Harry's things floated down the stairs and landed on the floor next to Harry and Snape, who shrunk them and put them in one of his pockets. He pulled out a portkey, and before Harry could protest further, they were gone.


	2. Familiar Place

AN: Sorry for the long wait! My internet got turned off, then turned on. Here is chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Familiar Place**

After spinning around for a minute or so, Harry felt his feet hit solid ground. He closed his eyes so that the dizziness would go away. He really hated traveling by portkey. Harry opened his eyes, and saw that Moody, Tonks, Remus, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley's, minus Percy, were there, sitting at the kitchen table. He also saw that he and Snape had landed in the middle of the kitchen. As soon as they felt that Harry had gotten over his dizziness, Ron, and Hermione jumped up, and they made their way over to him. Snape had disappeared only moments ago, and Harry found he could care less.

"Harry, we've missed you so much! I know you're furious with us for not writing to you at all this summer, but we couldn't," Hermione said, grabbing Harry into a hug. Ron just slapped him on the back.

"Hey, mate. How've you been? Have the muggles been treating you all right?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"They treated me no different than they normally did, so I'll let you be the judge of that," he said, in a careless tone trying to extract himself from Hermione's death hug. She finally let him go, and stood back. "And don't worry about not writing, it's fine," he added, not wanting to argue with them, at least not yet, and most certainly not in front of the adults. "I'm going to go upstairs." Harry said, leaving the kitchen, and catching Snape before he left. "Professor, could I get my stuff back, please?"He asked. Snape pulled Harry's things out of his pocket, and threw them at him. Harry caught the small bundle that was his stuff and walked upstairs, ignoring the pang of guilt as he walked by Sirius's room.

Harry walked into the room he and Ron had shared the year before, and set his stuff on the bed. He then realized that he couldn't unshrink it. He groaned at his own stupidity. Just when he was about to throw his stuff against a wall, there was a knock on the door, and Remus walked in. He gave Harry a smile.

"Need help?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes. Underneath the amusement, they looked a little shadowed by grief, and Harry once again felt a pang of guilt. He quickly looked away before Remus could tell what he was feeling, and nodded. Remus took his wand and returned Harry's trunk back to normal size.

"Thanks Remus," Harry mumbled.

"You're welcome. Are you going to come down for breakfast, or do you want me to send Kreacher up with something?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, thank you, Remus. I think I'm just going to take a nap. I'm still tired." He said, Remus looked at him in concern, but nodded.

"Harry, I hate to tell you this now, but next week is the reading of Sirius's will, and you, Albus, Severus, surprisingly, and I are going to have to go," he said. Harry nodded, making sure to keep his face impassive. Really, he didn't want to go, he would rather stay here and not have to listen to what Sirius had left him. He didn't want any of it, as far as he was concerned, Remus could keep everything. Remus is the one that deserves it all; Harry didn't. It was his fault that Sirius wasn't here in the first place.

Remus looked at him in concern, and then left. Harry sighed, walked over to his bed, and laid down, falling asleep.

Harry didn't wake up until about five thirty. He was surprised since he figured that once he closed his eyes, the nightmares would be there, but they weren't. It was nice to finally get a good night's rest - very refreshing. He got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where he could hear the others talking. Of course, it stopped when he walked in.

"Please, don't stop on my account," Harry said, and making his way back out of the kitchen.

"Harry, we weren't talking about you-" Remus started, but Harry cut him off.

"Save it, I'm going back upstairs," he snapped, and he did just that. He felt bad for snapping at Remus like that, but he was sick and tired of people talking, and then just stopping when he was in eyesight. He had enough of that last year. _If they weren't talking about me, then why did they stop when I walked in through the door? _Harry asked himself, walking back into his bedroom, shutting his door, and getting his homework out. He sat down at the desk that was in the room and began working on his Potions essay.

Ten minutes later, the door opened up and Ron, and Hermione, came walking in. Harry ignored them, wanting to finish his homework, for once.

"Harry, we just wanted to let you know that we weren't talking about you downstairs. We were talking about Sirius, and we thought that it would make you upset if you were heard," Hermione said, carefully. Harry sighed. Hearing that made him feel twice as bad.

"Look," he began, running his fingers through his hair and turning around to face them, "I'm sorry for snapping, and I'll apologize to Remus, but I am just so fed up with everyone stopping a conversation when I walk through the door. It makes me feel like I've just walked in on something private or something like that," Harry finished, and Ron and Hermione nodded.

"We understand, Harry, but you need to talk to us and not shut us out all the time." Hermione said. Harry gave them a half-smile.

"Thanks guys," he said.

"Oh, and Mum wanted us to tell you that dinner is ready, and you're to come and eat whether you want to or not," Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes amusedly.

"If your mum wants to fatten me up, she's got a lot of work to do," he said, standing and walking with his two best friends to the kitchen.

When he got there, he ignored the tense that had filled the room as best he could, and immediately walked over to Remus, and sat down next to him, intent on apologizing. "Remus, I'm sorry for snapping at you," he said. "I really am. It's just that I'm tired of everyone treating me different. Except for Sn-er, Professor Snape, that is." He said, so only Remus could hear. Remus gave him a smile.

"Understandable, Harry," he said. "We're all going through something. It's been hard, but we will get through this in time."

"I hope you're right, I hate feeling like this," Harry said, not really meaning to. Remus gave a concerned frown.

"Feeling like what?" he asked in a tone that brooked no lies. Harry shifted in his seat rather uncomfortably. The room was silent. Everyone was looking at him. He hated when he was stared at.

"It's nothing. I'm not hungry, I think I'll go to-" Harry started, but was cut off.

"Oh, no you don't, Harry James Potter, you are going to sit there, and explain what you mean," Mrs. Weasley said in a stern voice.

"Please, just leave it," Harry pleaded, getting up and walking to his room, where he slammed the door. Once inside, he started berating himself for his slip of the tongue.

"I just had to say that didn't I? How stupid can I get? I mean, now they're probably going to find out that I've been feeling as though Sirius's death was my fault, which I have been. But, they don't need to know that," Harry said to himself. Just then the door opened, and Remus, and Hermione walked in.

"Harry, we have to talk about this. You can't just keep it bottled up inside," Hermione said, somewhat sternly and gently at the same time.

"Hermione's right, Harry. It's not healthy, and it's certainly not what Sirius would want you to do," Remus added. Harry looked away from the both of them.

"You guys don't understand. I can't talk about it. Talking about it won't make it go away. It's my fault anyway, don't deny it. I don't want to talk right now." He said, wondering why they weren't agreeing with him.

"Harry, listen to me. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault," Remus said, clearly and slowly. "You didn't know what was going to happen, you thought that you were doing something good. Think about it, do you think Sirius blames you? I don't. I think Sirius would want you to be happy," he continues. "We don't have to talk about it now, but rest assured, we will be." With that Remus turned and left, leaving Harry and Hermione.  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked after several minutes of silence.

"He's downstairs stuffing his face, what do you think?" Hermione said, sounding somewhat exasperated. Harry nodded. "Harry, you do know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Hermione I know. I'm sorry that I'm being a pain in the arse," Harry replied sincerely.

"Harry, don't apologize. I don't know what you're going through, but I understand," Hermione replied. Harry half-smiled. He was glad he had a great friend like Hermione. She was easy to talk to, fun to hangout with, er, sometimes, and understands when he's going through something big.

"Thanks Hermione," he said. Hermione gave him a warm smile.

"Anytime," she answered.

* * *

AN: How was it? I would like to thank Breannatala for betaing! She is so amazing. 


	3. Department of the Dearly Departed

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long! I've been sick, my internet got shut off, and school has gotten in the way. Shakes head School always gets in the way. But, here is Chapter Three! YAY:) **

**

* * *

****Chapter Three: Department of the Dearly Departed **

After Harry woke up the morning, he was trying to remember why he felt a sense of foreboding, and then he remembered he had to go to the reading of Sirius's will. '_I wish I didn't have to go. I mean, can't Remus just go and tell me all about it when he gets back?_' he asked himself. 

He saw that Ron was still sleeping. Harry quietly got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black shirt that said, _Only An Idiot Would Take The Time To Stand There And Read The Message On My Shirt_ and went downstairs. Checking his watch, he saw that it was just after 8am.

He wondered what time they were supposed to leave '_I just want to get it done and over with_' he thought as walked into the kitchen, hoping it would be empty. He was disappointed. Snape, Remus, Tonks, and Dumbledore were there sitting and talking. Harry sighed '_oh well you can't win them all_' he thought as he sat down next to Remus.

"Hey Harry, nice shirt." Tonks said grinning. Harry smiled.

"Thanks, nice hair," he answered, smirking at her electric blue spikes. Harry turned to face Remus, intent on apologizing.

"Remus, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night and I'm not going to make an excuse why I did it because I don't have one," he said with and apologetic expression on his face. Remus smiled at him.

"Apology accepted. I can understand how you're feeling, although not completely. But Harry, I'm just worried about you, and it's not just me it's everyone, your friends." In an even quieter voice so that only Harry could hear. "Professor Snape told us that it looked like you were holed up in your room at your relatives as well," Remus finished. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt he actually cares, Remus, he can't stand me and I can't stand him. Face it, we just can't stand each other," Harry said in an equally quiet, but resigned voice. Remus shook his head and sighed.

"You're going to have to learn to get along with him, Harry, seeing as how he will be staying here for the remainder of the summer - the same as you. Do you think you can try to get along with him for all of our sakes? I already asked him the same thing and he said as long as you were willing, he would tolerate you."

"I'll tolerate him when he can stop taking his anger at my dad out on me, which will most likely be a difficult thing for him to do, I'm sure." Harry spat, in a quiet voice. "So when do we have to go to the Ministry," he asked a little louder in a voice he hoped was calm.

"We have to leave at about 8:45 so we can get there at 9:00," Remus replied, checking his watch.

There was a bustle outside and in came Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie. Mrs. Weasley got started on breakfast as everyone sat down. Harry put his head down not wanting to face his friends after last night's outburst.

"So, Harry, how have you been this summer?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Harry kept his head down and shrugged.

"Fine I guess," he said, his voice muffled, not really wanting to get into his feelings. Dumbledore seemed to sense this, for he didn't ask anymore questions, and turned to greet the Weasley family.

Half an hour later, Remus, Harry, Dumbledore, and Snape were in the Department of the Dearly Departed, waiting for the case worker. After waiting for a few minutes, an elderly looking woman beckoned them to follow her and they walked past the most depressing doors ever. Harry didn't even think that Snape's dungeon was this depressing, surprisingly. There were hundreds upon thousands obituraries that were hanging on the walls. '_Oh yeah, this is the perfect place to be right now - fits my mood,_' Harry thought as they walked into a room with a round table. Harry sat down between Snape and Lupin.

The case worker, whose name was, Jane Delbrook took some documents out of her briefcase. "Those present are Remus Johnathan Lupin, Harry James Potter, Severus Sebastian Snape, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, am I correct?" she asked and they all nodded.

Jane waved her wand and suddenly a ghost-like version of Sirius appeared before them. Harry stared at him and felt a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, irritated. '_Would it kill them to warn me when these things happened?_' he thought angrily.

The ghost-like Sirius smiled a at them all. "Well if you guys are here, then that means That I have taken the big sleep. Now I don't want any of you," he stared intently at Harry, "to blame yourselves for it. I am mostly addressing you, Harry, because I know you have enough Hufflepuff inside of you to do just that. Know that I love you and it's not your fault that I'm dead, it's no one's fault except for that blasted cousin of mine and Lord Voldy. Now to pass off my possessions, Harry I'm leaving you my most things because I think they'll actually make you smile more. I'm leaving you my bike which was found and should be at Grimmauld Place, I also have a few things of your parents up in the attic. I know I should have told you about it sooner but, I'm sorry to say it sort of slipped my mind, after everything that has happened." Harry smirked at this, and shook his head. Leave it up to Sirius to forget something like that. "Well that is all for you," Sirius said.

He shifted his direction Remus. "Moony, I am going to leave you in charge with Grimmauld Place. I couldn't leave it to Harry I don't think he would have been able to bear the burden." Here, Sirius gave Harry an apologetic look "You will also find some possessions of interest to you in the attic."

He focused his attention to Snape now. "Snape, I realize you and I have never gotten along and I want to apologize for that. I know we were never the best of friends," Sirius gave a slight cough, then continued, "and once again I apologize for that. I wish I could change what me and James did during our school days, but I'm leaving some items that I think you will find either interesting or of some use to you. Oh and don't worry. I haven't hexed them or anything."

Lastly he turned to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore I can't thank you enough for the help you've given me over the past twenty some odd years. I wish I could have expressed it more, though. I am leaving my Gringotts account to all of you and it has already been added to your vaults so there's nothing you can do about it, so don't waste your time protesting. Oh, and Harry I love you, and don't ever forget that your parents love you as well. I've spoken to them already and they send their love."

With that, he vanished Harry couldn't stand it any longer he stood up abruptly and walked out of the room, furiously wiping the dampness away from his eyes. '_I miss him so much. Why was I here, besides the obvious reason, I knew I wasn't going to be able to handle it and they should have known and warned me that Sirius was going to appear in front of me like that,_' he thought as he stood in the atrium waiting for the others and thinking about how life sucked!

Soon they came out of the door and in a matter of minutes they were back at Grimauld Place. Harry was about to walk upstairs but was held back by Snape. "What do you want?" Harry asked snidely

Snape glared at him and pulled out a letter and handed it to him. Harry took it warily. "It's from your godfather Potter." Snape said. Harry nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

AN: Well, there is chapter three. I fixed it so that the Beta notes weren't in it. Sorry about that, I thought I deleted them all. Anyways, I would love to thank Breannatala for Beta'ing. She's awesome! 


	4. Bottled Emotions

**A/N: Here is chapter four of Finally Going Home. Thanks to Breannatala for beta-ing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bottled Emotions**

A week after the reading of the will, Harry had locked himself in Mrs. Black's room and refused to come out, even for meals. He had also refused to read the letter that Snape gave him._ He didn't want to read it._

It was just a reminder which Harry didn't want to deal with at the moment. It made everything even more real to him than anything, though perhaps not as much as the reading of Sirius'will.

Harry had taken a look at the box of his parents' things, finding momentums from their school days and records of all their pranks. There was even a diary that had belonged to his mother. Harry had taken it back to Mrs. Black's room. He hadn't read it yet, but he was going to.

Meanwhile, downstairs Ron, Hermione, Remus, Fred, George, and Ginny were discussing ways to get Harry to come down and talk to them. They were all in the living room sitting down on the old looking couches.

"It's not good for him, Remus. He's even more distant than he was when Cedric died. Which is understandable of course, but still, I'm worried about him," Hermione said and Ron nodded in agreement.

Remus sighed. "I know but I don't know what to do. Maybe we should just let him sit up there for a while longer," he said. There was a sound of impatience and they turned to see who it was. "Severus, do you have a suggestion?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't baby him. That's the worst thing that you could do right now. You need to hand out some tough love and not coddle him, make him get out here and deal with this." Snape said Ginny frowned.

"But if we make him then isn't he going to just yell and get even more angry and upset?" Ginny said.

"Then let him. Just don't take it personally. It may not be healthy to lock himself up in his room or where ever he is, but its also not healthy for him to keep his emotions all pent up," Snape replied and Ron raised his eyebrow.

"Since when do you know so much about this?" he asked suspiciously and Snape sneered at him.

"Now why would I tell you that, Mr. Weasley?" Snape replied coolly.

Remus cleared his throat. "Well, Severus, do you think you could talk to Harry, since you seem to know a lot about this?" he asked.

Snape looked at him. "Why would I want to do that? Potter, and I can't bear to be in the same room," Snape replied.

"But, Severus that's exactly why you need to do it. You can be hard on him without feeling guilty, whereas, we can't."

"So you're saying that I should make myself put up with his teenage emotions, and then let myself get yelled at?" he asked sarcastically. "Fine, I'll do it but if he yells at me, don't think I'm going to just sit there and take it. I'm going to yell back."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Remus said with a hint of sarcasm.

None of them noticed that Harry was listening in from the platform on the stairs.. Why can't they talk to me themselves? Why do they have to have Snape do it? I can't believe that they think that I'm going to talk to Snape about my problems. Well fat chance of that ever happening. He thought angrily as he walked down the stairs and pushed past his friends but Snape stopped him.

"Potter, we need to talk in the drawing room, now," he said in a voice that brooked no arguments. Harry glared at him.

"I don't want to talk. Not to you. Not to anybody," Harry said defiantly.

"Well too bad, you're doing it," Snape said and he grabbed Harry by the upper arm and pushed him into the drawing room. Remus, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other doubtfully.

"I'm not sure I'm liking this idea," Hermione said. "Like Snape said, those two can't stand each other."

"It needs to be done, Hermione. Severus is the only one who can do it without being soft on him. It's the only thing we can do. I just hope they don't end up blowing up the house. Or end up killing each other," Remus said with a ghost of a smile.

Upstairs in the drawing room.……………….

"I'm not talking about my feelings with you! It's not like you care anyway. You're only doing this because my friends don't want to," Harry said angrily as he pulled his arm out of Snape's grip.

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page with that. Now, why don't we just skip the argument and say what's on your mind so we can both get back to what we were doing," Snape replied. Harry crossed his arms and glared. There was no way he was going to talk to Snape about what he was feeling. Hell, he probably would use it against him when school started up again. "Potter, you can tell me of your own free will, or we can do it my way with Legilimency, Snape said when Harry hadn't said anything.

"I am not telling you!" Harry said, almost yelling. "I'm not going to let you use it against me when school starts!" he added.

"Potter, be reasonable, I could have used your memories I saw last year against you, but I didn't did I?"

Harry rolled his eyes "Yeah but that was only because if you did everyone would know that I was taking Occlumency and that you were going against Voldemorts wishes, or whatever," he said

"You need to stop being so paranoid and learn to trust people who are on the same side as you."

"I do. I just don't trust you."

"No, really I had no idea," Snape said sarcastically. "I told your friends and Lupin that I would help you, and we're not leaving this room until that happens. So talk," he said, starting to get just a tad impatient. He knew Potter didn't trust him, but he didn't have to be so stubborn. Just like his mother. He thought with a pang of sadness. Snape quickly shoved that feeling to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to dwell on the past.

"No, it's none of your business," Harry said defiantly, uncrossing his arms. He was bit confused when he thought he saw a look of sadness in Snapes eyes, but it had disappeared so quickly that he might've imagined it.

"So does this mean that I'll have to use Legilimency ((Same as before)) then?"

"NO! I don't want to tell you! I don't want to talk about it! Why can't you all just leave me alone! That's all I want," Harry said, taking a step back.

"Potter! This behavior of yours isn't healthy at all! You will talk about it, or I will be forced to use Legilimency, and we both know how painful that is," Snape said menacingly getting his wand. That 8was too much for Harry, and he just started telling Snape everything that he felt. Though, not in a nice way.

"FINE! You really want to know what's wrong with me. I feel guilty all the time, I feel as if Sirius's death is my fault. If I would have just done more during those Occlumency lessons, if I had just listened to you, then Sirius would still be here. But no, I had to be a stupid idiot, and not practice just because I was curious where those stupid doors lead to. I hate feeling like this. And I hate the fact that you were right," he said looking at Snape with sad eyes.

"Potter, it's normal to feel like that," Snape said sitting down in a chair across from Harry. "Black's death was NOT your fault, you weren't the one who hit him with the spell. That was Bellatrix Lestrange," Snape said. "And what do you mean, I was right?" He asked, somewhat perplexed. He didn't think that Potter would ever admit that he was right.

"You said that I wear my heart on my sleeve and that it was going to cause me trouble."

"Yeah, well, you didn't know any better. I'm positive that Black wouldn't blame you. He probably would've done the same thing. You have the trademark Gryffindor curiosity in you," Snape told him.

"Since we're done, I have to go finish a Potion's assignment," Harry said, and he left the drawing room. He headed up to his room, pulled out the letter from Sirius out of a drawer, and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_If your reading this, then I'm dead. I want you to know that I love you and I'm proud of you for the things that you've done. I'm not just talking about taking down Voldemort either, I'm talking about being a good friend, and having courage to stand up for what you think is right no matter what. I don't want you to blame yourself, or anyone else for that matter, about my death. It's not your fault. It was Voldemort's. He caused this so blame him and no one else, except for the person who killed me. So I want you to go up to the attic and there's a box up there that has your name on it. It contains some of your parents stuff, and some of my stuff._

_There is one thing I need you to do for me. Consider it a parting gift to me. I need you and Snape to get along. You both are on the same side, it needs to be done. And, no, I'm not kidding or pranking you. I know it won't be easy for you, seeing as how he started it and isn't the most easiest guy to get along with. I have already written him a letter saying the same thing. Of course, I wrote if he didn't treat you better I would personally make sure that I would haunt him for the rest of his life. But Harry, I hope you can see past your differences and try to get along. It's not like I'm asking you and him to become father and son, I'm just trying to help the Order. Now, I'm not saying that to make you feel like you're causing any discomfort or anything, I'm just saying that you two need to try so no more lives are lost. Well, that is all I had to say so I'm going to go now. Remember I love you._

_Sirius._

Harry was surprised to feel his eyes watering. Tired of having his emotions bottled up, he just let the tears come. He cried for his parents, Cedric, and most of all his Godfather.

**A/N 2: I have written the first chapter of a new story that I'm thinking of writing. I still need to tweak it a bit, but if you're interested, send me a message!  
**


End file.
